Lost In Minecraft
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: A decision that aroused the 6 ponies, sending them into the realm of Minecraftia. Neither of them were expecting another adventure to come in the hands of Equestria Magic. With help along the way, the 6 girls must find a way back into Equestria. Rated T for cussing. MUST-READ.
1. Chapter 1: Another Venture For Us

Chapter 1: Another Venture For Us

In the land of Equestria, ponies were happily strolling through their day, sincerely minding on their own personal business. Some even go out for daily adventures. None of them compared to the likes of Twilight Sparkles and co., safely gathered inside the crystal library for a meeting on improving the town.

"I say we should improve Ponvyille". Twilight spoke, her 5 other pony friends and Spike listening.

"Streamers?!". Pinkie replied, excitedly. "Party?!".

"I say a little bit more...traditional". Rarity suggested.

"Hmmm, maybe. But that'll have to be on the strawpoll".

"Wait". Rainbow replied. "You've got a strawpoll?".

"Yep".

"Cool".

"I don't get why voting systems are judging to be cool, RD". Applejack responded.

"I'll have it any day". Fluttershy replied.

"Now, what should we pick?: Tech? Or Governmental?". Twilight asked.

Only the latter which was Rarity should always pick for the governmental one, triggering Fluttershy to rethink that decision.

"Uhm...One question...If we'd pick governmental decorations, would that also mean we would run at a greater risk of upsetting...y'know?".

"Oh...right". Rarity changed.

"I'm thinking tech, Twilight". Fluttershy concluded.

"Alright. Who else votes for tech?".

She looked over to the other 4, Rainbow and Pinkie also showing hooves up. It was a tie, considering the studious picked governmental alongside Rarity and Applejack.

"It's a tie". Twilight proclaimed. "This can be only decided using a friendly game we call by 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'".

"Again?!". Rainbow replied.

"It has to be done, Dash". Aj commented.

"Ugh...It always has to be me who suffers, doesn't it".

Everypony gathered in the other room, in the middle to decide on the overall popularity of the 2 choices. Before, however, Twilight heard a beeping sound coming from one of her computers, which also turned out to be one of the VERY FEW computers in the enterity of Equestria. She checked on the current predicament and dealt with it. She then turned her head to the girls and Spike.

"See? No problem. It was just a simplified task that'll deter...".

Before she could finish her sentence. The machine started to stutter, sending minor shockwaves to the girls and the baby dragon. It then unleashed it's very rare power in sucking the 6 ponies into the virtual world, but not Spike (Again). What came next wasn't what neither of them expected. It was now a matter of getting back, and getting back was only their general option.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, improvements on Ponyville decided in a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', sending the 6 girls into the virtual world. How will they find a way back? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Twilight and the girls woke up in to seemed to be a forest-like area filled with all sorts of nature, much to the enjoyment of Fluttershy, whom was one of the 10 who got sucked in. Rainbow, too, was feeling the anxiety run around her body as she observed the girls' surroundings, including her's. The 6 ponies even wondered if they were the only ones. Oh, but Lola, Smurfette, Vanellope and Vexy also got sucked into this mess and were regroup in a different area.

"What is this place?". Rainbow asked, curiousity arousing her every move.

"Beats me. But we have to get back, now". Twilight replied, whom was also anxious and curious about their new adventure.

"So, we got sucked into another adventure, and it wasn't even Pinkie's ventilation this time". Applejack spoke.

"Hey!". Pinkie responded. "It was Twilight's computer".

"Whatever".

"Sure, because we can't just magically teleport back to Equestria, now can we?". Rainbow exaggerated.

"It wasn't even like...little tasks or somethin'". Rarity replied.

"Can we please stop arguing, please?". Fluttershy tried to calm things down.

"I don't understand". Twilight said in defeat. "My computer...sucked us into this realm".

"It could have been worse". Applejack replied.

"Yeah, well. If we're gonna get somethin' out of this, we better move now". Rainbow spoke, impatiently.

"Ugh". Twilight suffered the vast majority of her deafets, but not this powerful.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest...

"I know this place". Vanellope remembered, Lola, Smurfette and Vexy also tagging along with her.

"Yeah, you know it from that Hunger Games challenge". Vexy replied.

"Girls, we're in Minecraftia. We need to find a way to get back to our worlds".

"And how do we do that?". Lola asked.

"Simply. The other 6 may have got sucked into this too. We'll find them".

"And then what?". Smurfette curiously asked.

"We think of something to get us out of here".

"Probably". Lola replied.

"My suspicion is arousing if we'd ever find the girls". Smurfette sighed.

"Don't worry, Sister". Vexy comforted her. "We'll find them".

"And what if we don't?".

"We'll find them".

That made the long time smurf question herself as to wherever the 6 ponies were. That also made the 6 ponies question wherever the other 4 are. They might find each other in this forest, they might don't. The 10 of them kept searching and strolling through the large forest.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the realm of Minecraftia is remembered off the bat by Vanellope due to last year, and the EoH finding each other in the forest. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Help Is Here

Chapter 3: Help Is Here

The EoH were stuck in the realm of Minecraftia and it was up to them to find their way back into their respective worlds. Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Aplejack and Rarity wandered deeply into the forest looking for Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy elsewhere in the tree-covered area. Vanellope's determination kicked in, still searching for the 6 ponies with Lola and the girl smurfs.

"When are we done with this yet?". Lola asked. "I'm starting to worry about Bugs".

"Keep your heads down and help me find the others, will you?". Vanellope replied, the element describing the mint green suprise would be obvious for the other 3 girls, whom were vaguely assisting her.

"I'm hungry, though".

"We'll find something once we find the others, Lola". Vanellope acted the leader. "But for now, we have to keep searching".

"Oh...ok".

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all". Vexy commented. "We can make a campsite here".

Vanellope soon stopped and stared at the black-haired smurf with dozens of expressions to choose from.

"I don't know". She took back. "None of us are good at camping out".

"Oh...I see".

"It won't be so bad, Vexy. Here, help me look for Twilight and the others".

That made a faint smile come from Vexy's face. Who knew what could come next for the 4 of them.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I'm soooo bored". Rainbow whined. "When is lunch?".

"I cannot tell because there's no clock around here, just a bunch of trees and more trees". Twilight clarified.

"You gotta admire the nature". Fluttershy looked in every direction, but was still moving forward. "Isn't it fascinating?".

"It would be fascinating if we knew where we are". Applejack replied with compulsion.

"Yeah, and this atmosphere is ruining my expectations for keeping my makeup intact with my body". Rarity replied.

"Yeah, well. It ain't gonna be staying there for longer". Rainbow seized.

"What do you know about makeup?".

"Not much".

"Hmph! I see, your more into getting home, aren't you?".

"We all are. Just...stop thinking about your looks and help us, ok?".

"Fine". Rarity gave in.

The 6 ponies (Now turned into Minecraftians until they get back home) continued into the dense forest, with no indication of what time it was, it was only a matter of time before something, or someone collided with them, which turned out to be Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy.

"What the...". Applejack commented.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here". Lola said.

"Thank goodness we've found you 4". Twilight responded with relief. "What happened?".

"There was a big explosion in Diet Cola Mountain and it sent me here". Vanellope told.

"I was busy practising my basketball skills when I suddenly fainted due to the heatness in Tune Land". Lola replied.

"We were doing Wand Magic and Papa Smurf told us we had to go rescue you". Smurfette told, throwing the 8 of them off.

"Anyways...". Twilight said. "What do we do now to get back home?".

"I guess we have to find something to help us". Vanellope responded.

"Clarification and assisting". Vexy replied with motivation. "That's what".

"But how do we do that?".

Just then, the EoH heard some footsteps in the distance. They thought it was some sort of creeper coming to explode them. Infact, that's what Pinkie thought anyway. Twilight, Vanellope and Rainbow strolled forward and peeked behind a small mountain. Who knows who it could be.

* * *

"Right, so what do we need now?".

"We need some crafting material for our YogJaffa Factory".

"Our what?".

"Our YogJaffa Factory, because we feel like McVities has gone to shit".

"I don't think that's the case there, Simon".

"How do you know?".

"Oh, Lewis. I know everything".

"Uhhh...".

* * *

The EoH could see 2 people in the distance, some blatenly squared off for who they were. One of the guys had a William Wyker outfit from Star Trek, and the other guy was a tiny little dwarf-guy somehow mananged to be buddies with the other. The 3 girls, primarily Rainbow had no clue who the 2 were.

"Who are those guys?". She asked.

"Beats me, but I think they're our only hope to go back to our respective worlds". Twilight answered with confidence.

* * *

"What do we need now for this...'Factory of yours'?".

"Alot of wood, couple of torches, a few liquid, water will do right, and some coal to put up the finishing touches".

"Ok, and shall I contact the other guys to tell them we're building this factory?".

"Maybe...but it's gonna take alot of progress, so be prepared for the worst".

"I will, and when I do, I'll make this a reality to the real world".

"But jaffa cakes are already a reality, Simon. What do you know...".

"I'm getting to work on this YogJaffa Factory".

"It's taking up the hours on our current project, y'know".

"I don't fucking care, Lewis. I'm getting started on it no matter what".

"Ugh, I understand".

"Wait...what?!".

"What? What is it?".

"Look who it is". The dwarf pointed to the 3 girls, whom were watchful of them, with the William Wyker-outfit guy coming towards him.

"Oh my god. It's them".

"I know!?".

"What are they doing here?".

"I don't possibly know. Let's go towards them".

"Quick". Twilight warned the other 2 girls. "Let's move".

Twilight, Rainbow and Vanellope quickly moved back with the other 7 girls, just as the 2 guys reached the top of the small mountain.

"Oh my god, Lewis. Look who it is".

"I know".

"It's the ponies, from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic".

"Guess they really are there for something".

"I know. I'm so excited".

The 10 girls were staring at the 2 guys, the 2 guys staring at the 10 girls. They continued this trait for anouther 10 seconds before Twilight stepped us.

"Greetings, whoever you guys are. My name is T...". Twilight proclaimed before getting cut off by the drawf.

"Twilight Sparkle, we know who you are. And you must be Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash...Oh...who are you 4?".

All 4 of them stepped up to the 2 guys to announced their names and franchise names.

"I'm Lola Bunny from the Looney Tunes franchise".

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz from the Disney franchise".

"And we're Smurfette and Vexy from The Smurfs franchsie".

"Well...nice to meet you 4 girls".

"Who...are you?". Twilight asked with curiousity.

"We're The Yogscast. I'm Lewis Brindley and this is Simon Lanes, but our in-game names are Xephos and Honeydew respectively".

"Oh...ok".

"What exactly are you all doing here anyway?". Xephos asked.

"We're not exactly here for anything. We just need to get back to our own worlds".

"We were just building up a new factory". Honeydew cut in.

"Shush with you, Simon". Xephos pushed back.

"Sorry".

"What factory?". Twilight asked, confused.

"Indenial reasons bother us to not let you show it".

"Oh, ok".

"How dearly are you missing your worlds right now?".

"Alot. All of us are".

"Well, if it means so much to you 10 girls, we would love to help you out in getting you all back home".

"Thanks alot, Xephos".

And thus, Xephos smiled (Is it accurate for Minecraftians to smile? I guess displays on texts show you). The Eoh followed Xephos and Honeydew to their location, with the latter feeling like these guys could be their friends or something.

"Sigh. I guess the YogJaffa Factory will have to wait". Honeydew sighed.

"It's better than nothing". Xephos commented.

Their destination was reached and the 2 Yogscast members showed the EoH their base (Which was a mountain base). All of the girls knew they had found help, and thus they all payed attention in order to get back home, and to finish off their businesses before the current situation.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, I kept you all guessing, didn't I? So, the EoH had found help courtesy of The Yogscast and some will say that this was a marvellous idea for them to show up at the right time. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Up A Campsite

Chapter 4: Setting Up A Campsite

The EoH and The Yogscast's founders were at the mountain base, some already knowing what types of material will be used to get back home. Xephos and Honeydew, however were Minecraftian players though, so no need was them to use this stuff to other than to help the 10 girls.

"Here, take some of these". Xephos said, giving the EoH some wood and some coal.

"What's this for?". Twilight asked.

"It's your basic tools for camping while me and Simon can work on the portal".

"YOU get to work on the portal, while I get to work on the YogJaffa Factory". Honeydew proclaimed.

"Whatever. This place is a good spot for campsites". Xephos continued. "You can rest here while I'll go work on the portal to Equestria and...the others".

"Oki doki loki". Pinkie jumped up. "We'll get started right away".

"Oh, and before you go. Would you be interested in a CD disk?".

"A what?". Twilight asked, curiousity arousing her.

"A CD disk, containing songs from The Monotones Mark 2".

"The what in the what what?".

"You should really get to love their songs, Twilight". Xephos explained. "It's got great songs like 'Don't Touch It', 'It's No Use', 'Find The Computer Room', That Damn Fourth Gem', 'All Those Robots' and more".

"Uhhhh...".

"Did I also forget to mention 'Get A Load Of This'?".

Looking back at Xephos was a square-blanked Twilight Sparkle wondering what he said, nor who The Monotones Mark 2 were.

"I like The Monotones Mark 2!". Pinkie jumped up. "I'm buying their album!".

"Uhhhh...". Xephos said, blankly confused.

"I think we better get started, ok?". Twilight quickly clarified.

The girls left the mountain base to set up a campsite nearby. Xephos greatly appreciated their comprehension and wondered where Honeydew went. Maybe he was busy putting the finishing touches on the YogJaffa Factory. The girls found a perfect spot and started getting to work. Rarity thought this was too dirty, but Fluttershy loved nature and the purple-haired fashionista let her continue. Rainbow, Vanellope and Pinkie were the fastest at putting up tents and collecting some sticks to make a fire. Once that was done, the sky already grew dark and it was time for the 10 to call it a day, their first day in Minecraftia already provened that they will get back home. But other methods would also we proven.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the EoH get to set up a campsite and Xephos appreciating their comprehension. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The YogJaffa Factory

Chapter 5: The YogJaffa Factory

The next day, the EoH woke up in their campsite, ready to start their first day of getting back to their home worlds, with the help of Yogscast founders, Xephos and Honeydew. Twilight soon got out of her tent and examined her surroundings. Everything just seemed to quiet for her and thus, she decided to cook something to make some sort of noise. After a few more minutes, Rainbow, Rarity and Smurfette woke up to find the studious cooking food to eat later.

"What are you doing, Twi?". Rainbow asked, out of curiousity.

"I felt like the place was just too quiet for me. I had to make some sort of noise, so this was my best option". The studius answered with delight.

"Uh...sure, sure. Listen, Xephos said he was going to start working on the 4 portals to our worlds. He said he'll be done by this evening".

"As long as we know when it's going to be done. That's not problem".

"Well...yeah, it isn't".

"Whatcha coookin'?". Vanellope asked.

"I'm just cooking some guacamole. It'll take a few minutes to make".

"Cool".

"Sure thing, Vanny". Smurfette tagged along. "I'm getting arfully worried about the other smurfs".

"It's no big deal. They're probably feeling the same way about you and Vexy".

"And us?"

"Well...I don't know actually. I mean, we all wanna get out of here, but that means limiting Fluttershy's afinity for nature here, and well...you see...".

"I understand". Twilight replied. "Fluttershy's got her own wildlife garden back in Equestria. She can come here aytime and experience advanced nature".

"I see your point".

Soon afterwards, the others woke up and got out of their tents, some wondering if Xephos got to work on the portals yet. Enough talk was already given as the 10 found it hard for a conversation, maybe. Honeydew was busy working somewhere else, and when he was finished coming right to the EoH to tell them.

"Girls". Honeydew came.

"What? What?". Vanellope replied.

"I've just finished my factory. I was hoping if you want to check it out".

A few of them tried to deny coming, but the members who didn't like Twilight's guacamole came to try out Honeydew's jaffa cakes. Fluttershy opted to come, along with Vexy, Lola, Pinkie and Rainbow, thus triggering the comprehension of the other girls whom wanted to stay.

"No offense to you, Twi. But I'm not too keen on guacamole". Fluttershy softly spoke.

"I understand. Have fun".

And so, the 5 girls stolled along with Honeydew to his newly built YogJaffa Factory. Waves upon waves of white bricks overlaying the building foundation were enough for the 5 to wow themselves. However, the inside was different. Machines producing high-quality jaffa cakes for the Minecraftians in packaging, all ready for being shipped off to the cities and towns alike.

"Here at the YogJaffa Factory, we are comitted to make high-quality jaffa cakes for all Minecraftians, part of Yogscast Inc". Honeydew explained.

"Wow. Was you the only one that managed to do all of this?". Lola asked.

"Indeed. I was the only one capable of making redstone capability and baking some goos to all people of the Minecraft universe".

"How long did this take you?". Fluttershy asked.

"About a month or two".

"I'm suprised you can even build a masterpiece like this". Vexy replied with awe.

"We've been on Minecraft for a long time now and we know how to make masterbuilds like these". Honeydew explained.

"Can we try some?". Rainbow asked.

"Sure, your our taste testers for all Minecraftians, or maybe cross-worlds people".

The 5 girls and Honeydew walked over to te taste test booth and the dwarf layed out a couple of jaffa cakes out on the table. The girls ate them as they were enjoyed by how they tasted, which made the dwarf show a smile display in his text box. Getting to know one of the most famous Minecraft users of all time and trying out high-quality jaffa cakes was a dream come true, even though Twilight told them that they had to get back. The 5 girls got up and headed towards the exit, where Honeydew waved them off. That questioned Rainbow if they knew the way back. Luckly Vexy knew the way back to the campsite where Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Vanellope and Smurfette were all located, which she kindly led them back. They also wondered how Xephos was doing with the portals.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The YogJaffa Factory capable of making high-quality jaffa cakes for all Minecratians and the girls starting off the day in fine form. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: PortalConstructionInteruption

Chapter 6: Portal Construction Interuption

Back at the campsite, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Vanellope and Smurfette were busy sharing some biscuits between them, due to the others already had their jaffa cakes. Honeydew appreciate the other 5's kindness that he had nothing more to work on with his jaffa cakes. The 5 wanderes got back to the site where Twilight and the others greeted them.

"We're back!". Rainbow spoke.

"Cool, so how was it?". Vanellope asked.

"The jaffa cakes were delicious. I don't know how Honeydew makes thme taste so good".

"Maybe the texture, or maybe something else". Fluttershy tagged along.

"Uh, huh. We've just finished sharing some bourbon biscuits".

"Uh...those are my favourite biscuits". Rainbow replied.

"Yeah, so?".

"I wanted to stay".

"But if you would have stayed, you would have to try Twilight's gaucamole".

"Yeah, you know what...nevermind".

"Hmmmmmm, I see".

Both Rainbow and Vanellope turned their heads to the others, whom were all talking to each other. Thus deciding on which topic they should discusss. A shout was heard from a distance, alarming all 10 girls. It was Xephos, and he was running towards the campsite.

"Girls, bad news". He delivered.

"What? What is it?". Twilight asked.

"Loads of creepers have come up to me and the portal, exploding it and ambushing me".

"Oh my". Fluttershy replied.

"It's that serious. They come from a place known as Creeper Mountain Base V.2 Israphel".

"Hmmmm". Twilight thought in her head".

"I would never expected to see Israphel again so soon, but he's back and he's sent his creeper minions to attack us".

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get around this". The studious thought really hard.

"Defeating Israphel will be your only hope in getting back home. Are yu up for the task?". Xephos gave.

"It's either that, or never go back". Smurfette replied.

"Twilight, have you thought of anything yet?". Rainbow asked.

"I...". She soon gasped and clicked her fingers. "I got it. Follow me, girls".

The 9 followed Twilight away from the campsite towards The Yogscast's mountain base, with Xephos staring at them in the process.

"I would never knew that this guy would return. Since he was responsible for the damage he caused a few years ago, we've been tracking him down. This time, with the EoH's help, this forge will be fought successfully". He said.

He soon followed the girls. Who knows what might happen to the 12 of them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the EoH and The Yogscast preparing for the attack on Creeper Mountain Base V.2 Israphel and Xephos current portal being exploded. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Attack On Tower

Chapter 7: Attack On Tower

The EoH, Xephos and Honeydew made their way outside Creeper Mountain Base V.2 Israphel in hopes of heroicly destroying Israphel once and for all to open up the portals. Both Xephos and Twilight took charge as they found tactics and explained them to the rest of the crew. A few of them seemed satisfied in their tactical methods, while Honeydew purposely tried to change it.

"Alright". Twilight explained. "Here's how it should work: I will distract Israphel, leading Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola to dash into the building. Xephos, you try to attack the tower's rear top, Honeydew sneek up behind the mountain and break a hole to get in, and the others just try to attack Israphel when he comes out".

"Got it". All of them understood.

"Good, we only have one shot at this. Make it count".

"I'll do my best, Twi". Rainbow replied.

"Ok, guys". Xephos concluded. "Let's do this".

All of them got to work, with Xephos immediatly reminding Israphel that he and Honeydew have returned. Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola got into positions and ran into the building, Honeydew sneeking to the back. Twilight had to distract him, thus Israphel coming out onto his balcony and attacking Twilight aggressively, with Xephos shooting the rear top and the guy himslef.

"Hmmmm. I got this". Twilight thought.

"Keep up the good work". Xephos proclaimed.

"We've just started".

"Oh, but it's better than nothing, am I right?".

"I suppose, yes".

Both the studious and the William Wyker guy continued to aim at Israphel with all sorts of equipment. the others already finding a way to disable him to use any of his tech.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a short and relatively straight-forward chapter, with the crew attacking Creeper Mountain Base V.2 Israphel. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: A Brief Presentation

Chapter 8: A Breif Presentation

Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola were inside Israphel's base, due to Twilight's tactics. The 3 didn't know what to expect next, as they kept fighting on and continuing. However, Israphel's creepers were blocking off his main control room for all to see, as the 3 girls needed to get in their to stop him generating more creepers. All 3 girls got into fighting stances as soon as they saw the creepers. Only 2 out of 3 didn't know what to do, but luckily, Vanellope knew from last year.

"Keep your performances up". Vanellope said with determination. "We're almost there. but first, We need to gain some XP points".

"Ok". Rainbow replied.

"Alright". Lola replied.

All 3 of them made some sort of noise to trigger the creepers. They ran towards them, and thus making the girls charge and throw everything punch that they're got without being exploded. All 3 were successfully intact after 2 minutes of this (Yeah, I know right), and proceeded to Israphel's main control room. There, Israphel was busy attacking Twilight and Xephos on the balcony and the girls saw a big red button".

"Another big red button, great". Vanellope sarcasticly mocked.

"Let's press it". Rainbow said.

"Do it, while I find someway to knock Israphel off the balcony".

Rainbow nodded and headed towards the big red button, pressing it and the generator stopped producing creepers, thus making Israphel run out if the battle goes the heroes way.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Ugh, I always get tasked to do all the digging". Honeydew said. "Oh well, song-time it is. _I'M A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE, DIGGY DIGGY HOLE, I'M DIGGING A HOLE_ ".

The dwarf soon found an opening and quickly joined up with Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola.

"What are you doing here up so high?". Honeydew asked.

"Oh, we were going to let Vanellope sneak up on Israphel, but then I was distracted by someone singing 'Diggy Diggy Hole'". Lola answered.

"Oh, right".

As Vanellope was going to attack Israphel from behind, the creeper guy turned his head back and noticed the 4 Minecraftians standing in his base. He orded an attack, but no creepers came. The only option was to attack some more. That made Twilight and Xephos move forward with the other girls and join up with the 4. Together, they got into fighting stances and slowly inched forward, making the creeper guy nervous.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the 12 Minecraftians knocking Israphel off his base and the plan worked. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Prize Knock-Off

Chapter 9: Prize Knock-Off

As the EoH, Xephos and Honeydew were busy making Israphel nervous, giving him very little space to outcome his next predicament. He felt he had a hard time just doing it, as Xephos and the others were continuing to knock him off the balcony and flee.

"We've got this one in the bag". Xephos stated. "Flee or never come back here. You've caused enough damage as it is".

Nothing. Instead, the creeper guy equiped a last weapon towards them as he knew he was going to fall any second now.

"Looks like your space is ours". Honeydew proclaimed.

Israphel tried not to stand back as he would fall if he chose the option, as well as towards the others too. He was trapped.

"Talk". Twilight demanded.

"He doesn't talk, Twilight. He's a silent antagonist". Xephos explained.

"Oh...ok".

You blew up Xephos portal!". Honeydew shouted.

"And you made the girls nervouse in staying here longer". Xephos tagged along.

"I got this". Vanellope braverly opted, grabbing a sticka and aiming at Israphel.

Ok, not gonna work, huh". She took back.

Xephos was already moving foward just an inch, making the creeper guy to take one last step back, causing him to fall. Xephos and Honeydew watched him to most, making the Eoh question wether or not he was just a guy or not, but they didn't care. A loud splat was heard and Israphel was no more.

"That was...wow". Rainbow stated.

"We did it, girls". Honeydew uproared.

"Guess he won't be bothering us for the next few months". Xephos replied.

The 12 of them soon strolled down to check his remains. What appeared was a Minecraft plush not in any form a Minecraft merch.

"Welp...that was anticlimatic". Vanellope said with dissapointment. "I thought we'd hit big".

"I guess not, I'm afraid". Xephos claimed.

"But what we got is a manual for even more advanced tech". Honeydew picked up.

"That'll be great in the future, Simon. But we have to get these girls back to their home worlds". Xephos replied with compulsion.

"Yeah, Lewis. I guess your right".

The 12 Minecraftians took another 30 seconds to examine the remains before leaving for the campsite and the mountain base respectively.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Israphel's gone and the Minecraftians continuing their duties. What will happen in the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Going Back To Normal

Chapter 10: Going Back To Normal

The EoH, Xephos and Honeydew made their trip back to their site, where the 10 girls gathered up all of their things before Xephos put the finishing touches on the portal. Infact, he was doing it while the Eoh were gathering their stuff, while Honeydew was helping him.

"I'll sure miss this place". Twilight examined.

"Same". Rainbow replied. "If we ever got a chance to go back here, we will considering there will be a portal built alongside the many other portals we have".

The others nodded, making the rainbow-coloured haired girl comfortably satisfied.

"I just wish we'd find this site sooner again, so we can make some Minecraftian exclusive gaucamole". Twilight announced.

"I understand". Lola tagged along. "Honeydew's YogJaffa cakes were delicious by the way too".

"I agree". Vexy overheard.

"Guess time will have to tell". Twilight concluded.

Another 5 minutes was spent trying to salvage any goods from their campsite. After, Xephos informed the girls via telling them in person and they felt they were ready to go back. As soon as all of them agreed, they set off to the portal, Honeydew waiting beside said portal.

"Did you have fun here?". Xephos asked.

"Yes, possibly when we had to get back. But other than that, I enjoyed it". Twilight answered.

"Good, and what about the others?".

"They felt like they enjoyed it too".

"Good, good".

Honeydew saw the 11 Minecraftians coming ad thus, greeting them.

"Was it fun here in Minecraftia?". The dwarf asked.

All 10 girls nodded and he smiled, finally getting to have spent some time with the Elements of Harmony.

"This portal will send you back to Equestria. If we'd like, we'll fix up a return portal for you all to come back any time". Xephos explained.

"We would love to come back any time". Twilight asured.

"Ok. Have fun and see you soon".

"Bye".

"Yeah, bye guys". Smurfette concluded.

"You too, girls". Xephos replied.

All 10 girls were already gone and it was just the YogsCast founders now, in their world.

* * *

Back in Equestria...

The 10 girls were on the other side of the portal, already in pony form, with the portal closing.

"Man...that was some adventure, wasn't it?". Rainbow said.

The other 9 seemed satisfied, making the rainbow-coloured haired girl smile, with them doing the same.

"We get to visit there any time soon. Xephos is fixing up a return portal". Twilight explained.

"Yeah". Vanellope tagged along. "It's like Minecraftians are friendly to us or somethin'".

"Possibly, but that'll have to wait a little while longer if we can consider them allies to us".

"Agreed".

All 10 girls spent another few minutes in Equestria until it was time for Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy to go back to their worlds.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. So, the girls got sucked into Minecraftia, meeting up with two of Mincecraft's biggest icons, defeating a familiar foe and getting back to Equestria. I'd say this was...rather interesting from my perspective. What do you guys think? Tell me in the comments section. Please review.


End file.
